Episode 32 (E2)
"Out Of The Frying Pan" is the second episode of Season 4 of KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two. It is the 32nd episode overall. It premiered on October 24, 2017. Synopsis "With an exit plan mapped out, the toughest decision falls upon the group." Plot The small group of six look over the grenade as more and more walkers begin to pile up outside. It may just be the only way they'll escape. Ben grins. "Holy shit; probability is on our side today." "The fucking odds... we can get out. It's a miracle." Zach smiles. Hannah's smile falters. "... but, there's no way we can get the herd to stay in one place to use it. If we try and get out now, even out the back, we'll be swarmed and devoured." "... so, what does that mean?" Stefan asks. "It means..." Jane sighs. "One of us will have to stay behind to pull the pin. We have to make a sacrifice." The group is silent as they look to each other in concern. There are six; only five will make it out alive. "I'll do it." Travis steps up. "No, Travis--" Ben tries to interrupt. "I don't have anything left to lose... I've got a best friend I'd wanna keep safe. No group, no family... just the will to keep Ben alive." "No, you go. I-I'll do it." Stefan interjects, shaking his head. "I've got even less to lose." "What? But... you've got the group, dude. Us, your friends. Why the fuck would you say that?!" Zach argues. "Because I do nothing for the group. I'm a coward who needs to be brave for once." Stefan says. "No, I swear, just let me do it." Travis says. After a moment, Stefan sighs. "Guys... go wait by the back door. Travis and I will talk it out. We'll come to a resolution and then one of us will meet you at the back. When that happens, you need to get out. The walkers will be trapped and won't be able to get around to swarm." After a moment of silence, Stefan yells, "Just GO!", and they all hurry around to go to the back hall. Once Travis and Stefan are left alone, Travis sighs. "Dude... that's, like... so brave of you to do that. I mean... shit, I was even terrified to suggest it." "... I've always been a coward. Like, even I can't accept the idea of killing myself to save everyone." Stefan shudders. "I mean, I love my friends, I care about the group, but... suicide is just... terrifying." "I agree... I don't wanna go through with it, really, but..." He chuckles, turning away and wiping sweat from his forehead. "Sorry, just... it's nerve-wracking. I mean, we're both cowards, and we don't even want to go through with this. But... man, if you wanna be brave, this is really nice of--" Travis turns only to be smacked in the face with the butt end of Stefan's gun. He collapses, unconscious from one blow. Stefan looks at him, panting with fearful eyes. Finally, he moves the barricade, pulls open the front door, and unpins the grenade. He makes a beeline to the back of the store. "GO, GO, WE GOTTA MOVE!" Shocked, the group presses forward, sprinting down the hall and kicking open the back door. They shoot a few remaining walkers before the whole shop explodes, and the group ducks down to avoid debris. The sounds of walker groans fade away into nothing but the sound of wind and burning debris. After everyone gets up, Ben looks at the destroyed building, saddened. "T-TRAVIS!" He shouts, rubbing his face and head. "Fuck, he just..." "H-He sacrificed himself. For us." Stefan shudders again. "I-I'm... I'm sorry, Ben. But... we have to move on, before this attracts more walkers." The group looks at each other in silence. Ben doesn't know what to do, until Jane places a hand on his shoulder. "Looks like you're one of us now." Two Hours Later The remaining five have to go around the perimeter of Statesboro to evade any chances of encountering a second herd. Well past a treeline and up a hill, the group walks, Hannah directing them back toward Westchester Manor. Stefan sighs. "I feel like we could've done something different. So we all could've made it out. But then that guy, Daniel, got eaten. And then... Travis made the sacrifice." "There's nothing we can do about it now." Zach shakes his head. "We have to keep moving forward." Jane walks near the top of the hill when something in her peripheral vision catches her eye. "What the hell...?" "What is it?" Hannah asks. "What do you see? Another herd?" "No, but... come up here. You guys wanna see this." And the four of them join Jane at the top and look out, down the expansive hill into a large open area, where a large number of people are located at a makeshift community, formed out of what appears to be a barn and a number of horse stables. Deaths *Travis Pilgrim Trivia *Last appearance of Travis Pilgrim. *The survivors become aware of the Stable in this episode. Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two Category:Episodes